itsmadfunnyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Let it Pope/The Smeagle-o Movie
Let it Pope and The Smeagol-O Movie are fan made sketches from MAD Fanon Wiki. Sypnosis Let it Pope: When he is forced to step down from his job, Pope Benedict reveals his ice powers and decides to... let it go! Or Let it Pope, whatever. Watch for the true story of the Pope! The Smeagol-O Movie: After falling into the volcano, instead of being dead, Smeagol wakes up as a lego in a world that needs his help, as he is the special! But he probably isn't. Let it Pope (the episode fades in, showing Pope Benedict relaxing in his throne, holding his staff) Benedict: Aaah, this is the life! Having people treat you like some holy master of good, who could ask for more? Man in Glasses: Us. Francis, your job has expired. Benedict: (jumps out of chair and throws staff into the air, with it getting stuck in the ceiling) What?! I've been doing this job for longer than I can count- and that's a fact, because I think I have Dementia- and I don't plan on giving this job up! Man in Glasses: Well, you have been the pope for TOO long. You need to retire. Pope Francis will step in your place. Pope Francis: (wearing cap, talking like Robin Williams) Hey, how is it going? I can't wait to be the Pope! (singing) 'cause FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I AM THE KING! For the first time in FOOOREVEEEER, I don't have to use BIIIIIIIIING- (Benedict's staff falls from ceiling and hits Francis on the head) Ow. Benedict: I'll just take my staff and be on my way, if this is how I'll be treated! (walks toward door) Pope Francis: Wait, I need that staff! How can I hit people without a staff?! (runs to grab staff) Benedict: (turns toward Francis, points at him) This staff was a GIFT! (fires beam out of finger, creating a giant Obama statue blocking Francis's path) Woah! Francis: *gasps* WITCH! WITCH! WITCH! Man in Glasses: (holds up a cross and a book titled "History of Pope Benedict") The power of the Pope compels y- (looks at book cover) Ooh....my bad... Benedict: Uh... I... (hits Man in Glasses in the head with the staff, and runs out the door, and slams the door) Francis: So, what do we do now? Man in Glasses: (singing) Do you wanna build an ARMY? Francis: Sure, I'll do anything to get out of that snow... that suddenly showed up... weird. (caption: Meanwhile, in an anonymous snowy mountain away from the Pope's castle...) Benedict: (walking up mountain, singing) Those people don't understand my pain, how I struggled with power... (steps on a flower that had a smily face on it, and it morphs into the word "OBEY") Benedict: (singing) Oh no, I just crushed a happy flower... (freezes flower, picks it up, and sets it gently on a river to float away on... and the river freezes) Benedict: (singing) The world is spinning like my head with hundreds of thoughts... (sees tree with a carving of a brain on it, and spins the tree until it is frozen into the shape of The Thinker) Benedict: (singing) I know about the wars they fought. (talking normally) Really, they couldn't just talk things out? Benedict: (walking faster, singing) Don't let them take away your crown, they just want to bring your empire down! Fight for what's right, don't let them win... (takes his crown, throws it in the air and freezes it) WELL NOW THEY WON! (crown falls back down and lands on his head) Benedict: (singing) Let it pope, let it pope, I guess I can make some room... (freezes a tree into a statue of himself) Let it pope, let it pope, even though the castle's doomed! (freezes another tree itno the shape of Pope Francis stabbed in the back with a knife) Benedict: (singing, spinning around) I don't care, about their land! (throws an icicle in the direction of the castle) Let them take my crown... Of it, I really never was a fan! (runs faster up hill) Benedict: (singing, running around an icy steep part of the mountain) It's funny how those losers, thought Francis could do good! (chuckles) They think he's a genius, but his brain's made out of wood! (sees rock in the shape of a brain, talks normall) Eh, close enough. Benedict: (singing, stops) Time to control the snow and ice! (fires an ice beam at the icy steep part) Obviously, my skills are quite nice! (it forms into some broken-looking ice stairs) No people to tell me to quit... (takes a step on a step of the ice stairs, and they turn into awesome ice stars) Enough of IT! -more coming soon- -Note: This is now put on a permenent Hiatus, as I have better ideas- Category:Parody Category:Episodes